Arctic Survivors
by white collar black wolf
Summary: What if Jerry had a son who also had his own team of dogs who chose to stay behind with the dogs until Katie came back what will he and the dogs do when he learns that they won't be leaving until spring?
1. Chapter 1

**Arctic Survivors**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own eight below or any of it's character I do own Landon,Jacob,Jason, Jolt,Ace,Brice,Riley,Ryan,and Bolt**

Chapter 1

In Antarctica there were two men and sixteen dogs outside the two men were awake while the dogs were all asleep.

"Alright rise and shine kids no more sleeping in"said Jerry but the dogs

"I don't think that's going to work dad"Landon told his dad Jerry

"Alright rise and shine won't work is anybody hungry this morning"Jerry asked the dogs and with that said two dogs woke up

"Good boy Max good boy Jason you guys want a run before breakfast"Landon asked them

So with that said Jerry hit a ball to the right side of the ice and both dogs ran after it

"Hey Maya hey Ace you two keeping everybody in line"Jerry asked the dogs

"Left field you two"said Landon as he hit the ball and the dogs took off after them

When they turned back Max and Jason had returned with the ball.

"Good boy Max, Jason here buddy"said Landon as he gave them each a fish then the other dogs began to bark at the sight of the fish

"Alright settle down settle down there's plenty to go around you guys"said Jerry as he tossed a fish at the rest of the dogs.

"Good job Maya Ace here I'll trade you"Landon told the dogs as he gave them each a fish

"Hey Katie"said Landon as his dad helped her off the plane

"Hey Landon hey Jerry"said Katie as she got off the plane

"Hey coop"said Katie as cooper reached them

Cooper then headed to the back of the plane and started unloading the equipment.

"Hey careful with that the equipment has made it 10,000 miles I would just hate for the to change in the last 6 feet"said Dr. Davis McClaren

"Go any further south you'll fall the planet"said Cooper

"Dr Davis McClaren"said the man that was on the plane

"Jerry Shepard and Landon Shepard expedition guides well Landon here carries most of the gear but he also acts as a guide sometimes"Jerry told as Andy and their foot coordinator Rosemary came over and introduced themselves to Davis McClaren

Once inside the base Katie Cooper Jerry Landon Jack and Ace played poker while Andy and Dr. McClaren went over the route he wanted to take to get to Mount Melbourne

"Hey doc you want in"Cooper asked him

"No thanks I gave gambling a long time ago"said McClaren

"You flew in with Katie didn't you"said Jerry as Katie dealed the cards for the game.

"Hey old Jack you in or out buddy"Jerry asked asked Jack the ten year old dog.

"Ace you in or out buddy"Landon asked the five year old dog

As a response both dogs put one of there paws each on the cards that their handlers had gotten for them

"Translation"asked Katie as she and Cooper saw what both dogs did.

"That would be out"said Landon telling them what the dogs meant.

"So doc you looking for your first trip to drive valleys it's a pretty cool spot this time a year"said Landon

"Well actually Dr McClaren needs to get to Mount Melbourne to search for his meteorite"Andy told them

"Melbourne no one said anything to us about Melbourne"said Jerry as he and Landon got up and walked over to where Andy and McClaren were .

"Look doc let us show we'll show you on the map we're here over here dry valleys and all the way over here we have Mount Melbourne. It's twice as far and in the opposite diction we been over our area in past two weeks checking conditions but we haven't been Melbourne since the beginning of the season"Jerry told Andy and McCleran as Landon pointed to the spot on the map

"That maybe but has traveled a long way and if we can accommodate him I think we should"Andy told Jerry and Landon

"Andy it's the end of January the ice is to thin and snowmobiles would be way to dangerous there's only one way to make that trip and that with the dogs"Landon told him.

"The dogs okay will they be able to carry all my gear"McClaren asked them

"The dogs will be fine"said Andy

"It's really late in the season"said Jerry

"Last year we had the dogs right up until the day we left"Andy told them

"Alright you're the boss we'll get things ready"Landon told him

 **A/N- Hey everyone here is a new story please Review and let me know what you think but no FLAMES ! now since I don't the ages to the characters I'm going to put that Landon is 18 and Jerry is 27 also if there are any mistakes let me know in the review and I'll correct them I'll correct any mistakes I see while reading the chapter I post up to spot any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arctic Survivors**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own eight below or any of it's character I do own Landon,Jacob,Jason, Jolt,Ace,Brice,Riley,Ryan,and Bolt**

Chapter 2

"Hey you guys need some help"Katie asked them

"No we're fine Coop say goodnight to Buck "Landon told him as he and his dad stood by the door getting ready to go outside

"I'm gonna take a raincheck Landon"Cooper told him

"Alright kids come on let's go"said Jerry as he walked outside

"Everyone outside let's get you tucked into bed"said Landon as he whisled for the dogs

"Hey Max hey Jason we need a good a trip out of the two of you"Landon told them as his dad walked by to stand next to him

Once inside Landon went to the room where Cooper his dad Andy and McClaren while his dad went to talk to Katie after a while his dad came back to the room

"What happen dad you strike out"Landon asked before Cooper could ask

"No I didn't even swing"Jerry told them

"Went down looking that's still a strick out Jer"Cooper told him as Landon climbed into his bed

"Sorry buddy I didn't see there"said Jerry as he accendlty stepped on Cooper

"We turn the heat off here at night so if there's anything you need to keep warm I suggest you sleep with it"Andy told McClaren as Cooper got water bottle and put it in his sleeping bag

"Incoming"said Jerry as he threw his shoe where Cooper was lieing down

"Ow Jerry"Yelled Cooper as the shoe hit him and Landon laughed

The next morning Landon and Jerry got the dogs hooked on the sleds and they started put McClaren's gear on both the sleds but more on Landon's sled

"This is the last of it"said McClaren as he walked over with a bag

"We won't be losing you now will we"Jerry told him as McClaren put the last bag on the sled

"Alright rule number one if you want to approach the dogs approach them from the front see the lines they're taut so that the dogs won't fight if the line's tangled the dog's will fight and we don't want that and the rest is up to us we just have to watch them at all times they love working"Landon told McClaren

"Alright offical introductions in lead we got Maya and old Jack just turned ten and is actually getting ready for retirment behind them the white one Shorty and the pup of the bunch that's Max he's still in training behind them we got the twins Truman and Dewey and back here we got the two malamutes the gray one Shadow and red one's buck"said Jerry as he introduce McClaren to his team

"Over here we have Jolt and Ace he just turned five behind them the black one Brice and the pup of my team Jason also still in training behind them we got Reily and Ryan and back here we have the two malamutes Bolt and Jacob"said Landon as he introduced McClaren to his team

"Everyone good to go"Andy asked them as he and the rest of the team come outside to where they were.


	3. Chapter 3

**Arctic Survivors**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own eight below or any of it's character I do own Landon,Jacob,Jason, Jolt,Ace,Brice,Riley,Ryan,and Bolt**

Chapter 3

After Cooper took a picture of Jerry, Landon and McClaren and said goodbye to buck they left about half way through the trip they stopped as Jerry and Landon noticed something up ahead.

"What's the problem"McClaren asked them

"We got ice fields up ahead"Jerry told him

"We don't know how thick the ice is"Landon told him as he and his dad got out a leash to put the dog in a different formation.

"That's why we couldn't take the snowmobiles look"Jerry told him as he gave him some barnoculars

"What do we do"McClaren asked them

"We're gonna change things up"Landon told him

"Put the dogs in a fan formation for safety"Jerry told him

"It's a little slower but it spreads the weight out that way if one of the dogs falls through the ice the leads long enough so the rest don't follow"Landon told him

"Hike"Yelled Jerry and both dog teams began to ran

"Do you guys see that"Jerry asked Landon and McClaren after they stopped the sleds

"What is that"McClaren asked

"Leopard Seals"Jerry told him

"More leopard then seal if you ask us"Landon told him

"Let's give them some space"Jerry told him as he got back on his sled

"Dad we're a glacier"Landon told him as the stopped the sleds when they heard rumbling

"We're gonna have to go slow Landon follow my footprints"Jerry told him

"Doc I want you to take them brake you're gonna run the sled"Jerry told McClaren

"Follow my footprints keep the sled on my footprints I'll probe ahead"Jerry told McClaren

"The Glacier's always moving so we have to be careful"Landon told him

"All right doc keep two feet on the brake if you need to just keep in steady"Jerry told him

"Alright guys come on easy now"Landon told them as they began to follow Jerry

"We got a crevasse right here not sure how big it so we're gonna go around over this way"Jerry told him

"All right Maya Haw"Jerry told her

"Jolt Haw"Landon told him

"Jason what are you doing"said Landon as he saw him going another way and the glacier broke where the crack was and he stepped on the brake

"Dad"Landon yelled as he fell through the crack and held on to the sled

"Landon hold on"Jerry told Landon

"Guys Hike"Jerry told them as he pulled on the lines attached to Landon's sled

"Are you okay"Jerry asked him

"Yeah I'm alright"Landon told him

"Doc do me a favor next time you decide to go to Melbourne don't pack so much stuff and try coming a bit earlier"Landon told McClaren as he held his ribs

"Andy said the trip was fine you both agreed to go"McClaren told him

"Andy's our boss we do what he says"Jerry told him as he helped Landon stand up

"If you didn't think it was safe you shouldn't have backed down"McClaren told them as they walked back to the dogs

Later on that night when they had made camp for night and the dogs were tied up outside Jerry and Landon were looking at Max's and Jason's front left paw as they saw both of the dog limping.

"Easy guys"Landon told him as they whimpered when they cleaned the cut on their paw

"My son Eric he does one every trip"said McClaren when Jerry asked who drew the drawing

"You two have somebody"McClaren asked them

"We're done here six months a year dragging scientists around what kind of women would put up with that"Jerry told him

"What about Landon's mom"McClaren asked

"Never meet her I adopted him three years ago during one of the times I was back home I meet him after I saved him from drowning his foot was caught in a seaweed he couldn't come up for air I got him out then he told me he was in foster care so I called his social worker and told him I wanted to adopt him a few months later he was my son and when he turned eighteen he got a job up here with me and he's been working here ever since"Jerry told him as Landon looked at him

"What about Katie"McClaren asked him

"We were together a couple of years ago but you know how it goes sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't"Jerry told him

"I guess relationships don't really fit my lifestyle"Jerry told him

"What about you Landon"McClaren

"I'm good by myself"Landon told him as he got up and got ready to go outside

"Come on let's go outside guys"Jerry told Landon and the dogs

"We're gonna get an early start tomorrow come on max come on Jason"Landon told them as Ace and Maya went outside as well

"What do you say"Jerry asked McClaren

"That's something else"McClaren said

"That's Melbourne it's gonna be your home for the next week"Landon told him

 **A/N- Hey everyone here is a new chapter the next chapter should probably be done and posted up by maybe next week as I'm almost done typing it hope everyone likes this chapter please R &R**


End file.
